


Corked

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Eating, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Ice Cream, Innuendo, Insults, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Puns & Word Play, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been years since Roper had seen Corky shut up that fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corked

Sunlight glimmered as Pine licked a drop of white off his bottom lip before it could fall. Pine was good with tongue work, and not half-bad at talking either.

“Dad, Dad ? I’m done with my ice cream, can I go in the pool now ?” Danny’s voice cut across Roper’s half-formed fantasy.

He almost scowled across the white marble counter top at his boy. “You know what your mother said: No going in the pool for thirty minutes after eating.” Irritated, he jabbed at half-melted lumps of ice cream with his spoon. Danny could be a right little git when he wanted.

“But, Dad, it’s just a superstition that’s what Jamie said...and Thomas. Right, Thomas ?” Danny looked up to Pine for help.

“Erm, right, well, while I did say that, Danny, I should think that your mother knows you better than I do.”

Well that was one way to cover one’s arse. “Quite right she does, Pine. Now, go on, go read a book or play some football or something for a while, Dans. When enough time has passed then you may go in the pool.”

Danny sighed, “Alright.” then hopped off his stool and meandered outside.

Roper was just about to say something to Pine when the kitchen door slammed shut and Corky barked, “Pine !”

Pine jumped up fast enough to knock his stool over.

“Still can’t get rid of the old instincts, eh ? I bet the boys over in Iraq had a time with you. After all, the pretty little faggot didn’t need orders to suck up since he did it every night anyway. In fact, I bet you’d do it right this moment if I told you to.”

Of course, he could have intervened then but he wanted to see if Pine would actually react first.

Pine was still cool as a cucumber, except that his right hand twitched slightly. Blue eyes were flinty as Pine retorted, “Too bad you’ve got a dick the size of a grape and a flea’s bollocks then because, well, you can’t suck what you can’t find. All your constantly calling me pretty, accusing me of buggery, and thinking about me thinking about dicks is doing is making me think you can’t handle being attracted to me. Oh, and since you like talking about it so much, how about you go ahead and get stuffed ? After all, I’m sure someone in town will appreciate your arse for the shit hole it is.”

Ooh he hadn’t seen someone shut Corky down that fast in years. Now that the opportunity was ripe for picking, Roper glanced over his shoulder. “Alright, Corky, you’ve had your fun now piss off.”

Corky glared venomously at Pine. “Aye, Chief. See you around, Beech.”

When the door had shut again, no slamming this time, Pine deadpanned. “I’ve never heard that before.”

A glance down at his remaining ice cream left it looking unappetizing. “How 'bout we just go to the library ?”

“Sure.” Pine picked up and righted the stool before starting for the side exit.

They had walked in silence for a few minutes before he had to ask, “Do you think someone would actually want Corky ?”

“No, too much shit.”

Now that humour was part of why he loved Pine. It made things fun but there was still plenty of time left in the afternoon for that. A bit of reading then maybe a bit of tennis or football as a warm-up. Not a quickie though since Pine didn't like them. It was a bit stupid really since it'd happened to Pine's father and not Pine himself. As far as he knew get-murdered-for-Guinness- and-quickies was not genetic and shouldn't've been contagious. Still good sex was good sex and he'd put up with some quirks for it. 


End file.
